Ferrari ranks his sponsor racers
Today I am ranking my sponsor racers, also the Shifty Drug, Fiber Fuel, Sidewall Shine, Retread, and Tach-O-Mint stock cars (my fanon) and next gens are all in my fanon, so you' dont have to complain about Drew Tireson, Liam Inngas, David Miller, Johnny Clark getting replaced by Drew Tireson (Ferrari Fan 458's fanon), Lee Jardon, James Slipskate, and Richard Flaria, Also the Intersection, SynerG, CombustR, BlinkR, Triple Dent, and Carbon Cyber's C1 racers are completely fanon, so are the Tow Cap, Transberry Juice, and BlinkR racers before Darrel Draggered (he is US in my fanon), Lee Revkins, and Rusty Cornfuel, also, many of them are fanon, but fanon sponsors and AUS/CAN/CARCA/UK sponsors don't count, as well as unsponsored racers, Monty Piceski is also replaced by Monty Piceski(Ferrari Fan 458's fanon), and also Win95 and Ruby, please respect my opinions on Bruce and Crusty, Only Ferrari Fan 458 can edit, Win95 can do grammar and mistakes, Ruby, C95, Win 3.1, Win98, Matroskin The Cat, Jackson Storm, and CAM"THE ITALIAN"SPINNER shall not edit or Black LaFerrari Aperta(my evil version) will chase them Ranking Intersection: Jimmy Cables, Flip Dover, Brad DeLore Tow Cap: Jack ”Seal Bark” DePost, J.D. McPillar, David Palmer, Rusty Cornfuel, Clarkson, Rusty Dipstick, LOSER (Popeye toot)LEY SynerG: Lane Locke, Eric Braker, Frank Kona Transberry Juice: Markus Krankzler, Bubba Wheelhouse Jr, Lee Revkins, Medford, John Winer Combustr: Chris Roamin’, Chip Gearings, Carl Lude Easy Idle: RUBY EASY OAKS, Harvey Rodcap, Ronald Oaks, Carl Clutchen, I HATE HIM SO MUCH Octane Gain: Bobby Swift, Names Danny Bro, Billy Oilchanger, Henderson, Robert Henderson, Bernie Simpson, Johnny Pulaski BlinkR: Speedy Comet, Ryan Laney, Darrel Draggered, Ben Jones Vitoline: CHASE RACELOTT, Brick Yardley, James Cleanair, Bobby Carsac, William Highbanks, John Rigley, Junior Moon, Aikens, JULIAN LOSER Nitroade: PHIL TANKSON, Aiken Axler, Andrew Axler, Morris Axler, Joltsen, TIM GITLESS Triple Dent: Terry Kargas(C3), Cam Spinner, Terry Kargas(C1) Mood Springs: Dud Throttleman, Banks, Chuck Armstrong, Bill Brady, Ed Truncan, Benson Brady, Percy Barbel, Taylor Bendy, Lee Cunningham Trunk Fresh: Steve LaPage, Dirkson D’Agostino(C3), Dirkson D’Agostino(C1), Buck Shifty Drug: Harold Axel(442), Ethan Parkour, Drew Tireson, Harold Axel(35), Kevin Racingtire Tank Coat: Rich Mixon, Reb Meeker, Eugene Carbureski, D* Miller, David Locke, Bruce Carlinton (David and Bruce are tied but I hate Bruce more) View Zeen: Bill Shields, Michael Rotor, Ryan Shields, Buck Bearingly (I am neutral to him but I hate him as a 1:55 diecast) Dinoco: THE KING, Cal Weathers, Cruz Ramirez, Lee Weathers(I <3 them all) Revolting: T.G. Castlenut, Martin Power, Davey Apex, Aaron Clocker, Don Alternators, Bashman, Leroy Heming Leak Less: Gordon Tireson, Brian Spark, Claude Scruggs, Jerry Joltloads, Michael Smith, Hollister Faux Wheel Drive: Tommy Highbanks, Johnny Blamer, Herb Curbler(I h8 him because he is a villain in everyone’s cars series), Cortland Fiber Fuel: Brush Curber, Montgomery” Monty” Piceski, Richard Flaria, Charles Johnson, Mitch Gears, McCoy RPM: Winford Bradford Rutherford, Bruce Miller(sorry guys but I like him because he is rare)Don Chapcar, Barry Depedal, Devon Rutherford, Joe Axel, Jack Ford, the guy that curses when you pass him Carbon Cyber: Jim Reverick, Bobby Roadtesta, Buck Schneider N20 Cola: Ron Pitcar, Parker Brakeston, H.J. Hollis(he recently got a +6 because I felt bad about his crash), Manny Flywheel, Dave Topspin, Bill Clintson Gasprin: Floyd Mulvihill (C3), Richie Gunzit, Mike Yankee, Floyd Mulvhil(C1), Floyd Lowtire, George Davidson, Rev Pitcar Rev-N-Go: Wendell Testabumper, John Bain, Misti Motorkrass, Tony Steerington Jr, Kelly Pistoncar, Rev-N-Go Racer Sidewall Shine: Peter Brakes, James Slipskate, Zeb, Slide Powers, Slider Petrolski, Landon Leakspill Vinyl Toupee: Rev Roadages, James Driveshift, CRUSTY ROTOR (sorry Win95) Retread: Lee Jardon, Benjamin Power (not related to Martin), Norman Green, Haul Inngas, Turner Gas-Kits: Rex Revler, Billy Ford, Sage VanDerSpin, Dan Carcia, Lewis Rodriguez Shiny Wax: Donald Smith, Darren Leadfoot, Conrad Camber, Tom Landis, Mark Landis, David Miller, Marco Rodriguez, Wayne Pistons Apple: Lewis Ismond, J.P. Drive, Mac iCar Bumper Save: Paul Conrev, James Robson, Ryan Roadages, Jimmy Topfuel, Ponchy Wipeout(C1), Ponchy Wipeout(C3)(don’t really like this sponsor) Sputter Stop: Murray Clutchburn(C3), Sheldon Shifter, Murray Clutchburn(C1), Frank Marintire, Randy Lawson, Herbert Brown Spare O Mint: James Wisconsin, Ernie Gearson(C3), Pete Carlinton, Ernie Gearson(C1), Maxwell Turner, Alan McDonald Rust-Eze: LIGHTNING MCQUEEN, Florida 500 Cruz Ramirez, Gerald Leadfoot, Sammy Smelter(I <3 them all) Tach-O-Mint: Tyler J. Riviera, Greg Candyman(FC3), Greg Candyman(C1) Lil Torquey Pistons: Ralph Carlow(C3), Eric Braker, Ralph Carlow(C1), WORST VG RACER BESIDES MCQUEEN AND CHICK Clutch+Aid: Dino Draftsky, Kraig Shiftright(121), Kevin Shiftright Sr, Klint Shiftright, Kraig Shiftright (122), Kurt Shiftright( 122), Kurt Shiftright(121), Suregrip, Noah Gocek No Stall: Todd Marcus(C3), Jonas Carvers, Todd Marcus(C1), Larry Smith, Masterson